Experiences with Demetrius
Demetrius is my true brother from my first life in his race. He has never died before, and I have died a number of times. I am in my fifth life, my fourth on Earth. He and I work together between worlds - I as a human and he as a visitor. All people are soul first, foremost and forever no matter how many lives we may have. We are forever spiritually related to every person in our families from every life. Questions about Meetings Background I met my brother Demetrius, also known as Demetri, on August 8, 1990. This is not his real name because we could never pronounce his real name. He's a person from another world, here as the representative of his race, working with a crew of his own and together with all the other representatives and crews of the 218 races visiting Earth. At that time, not all the visiting races were working together here, but now they are, due to the efforts of the founding thirty races, including Demetri's. He and I are siblings because in my first life I was a member of his race and family - we had the same parents. We worked together then, and we work together between worlds now. He has never died before, and I am in my fifth life, my fourth on Earth. Family Demetri was the fifth alien person my husband and I had met since May 12th, and the one that struck me the most, even of all we have met since. Before this, I was mostly baffled by our alien contacts, and afraid of how they looked and how they popped in and out. But meeting this person was a profound discovery of myself, of my life as soul, as spirit. And this showed me something not just about myself, but about absolutely everybody in all the Universes as spirit, not just body and physical consciousness. We all originate from God, no matter where we may have been in life or what point on the evolutional ladder. Questions Do you know what your spirit is doing right now? Or before your body was conceived by your earthly parents? Have you ever had a "spiritual" experience, be it with a human or another species? What is the difference? The separation we struggle to understand as humans is not between us and advanced races of life, it's in our own naturally primitive lack of awareness between body and spirit. Those of us who have personal alien contact are related, either directly or through our earth ancestors, to an alien race. As Jack and I got to know Demetri over the next few weeks, my feelings only intensified and even overwhelmed me. So I wrote this humble poem for him. Afterwards, he answered some of my questions. :Demetri, my friend, ever gentle and kind, :Although we've just met, you are long on my mind. :I am so glad to know you by this name you chose, :It speaks of pure love and a safe place that God knows. :I don't know where you live or what your world looks like, :If you have a house, if there are trees, what you eat, :If you have children, a wife, what your age is, :If you cry, if you struggle, make love, regret… :I just know what I feel. And this feeling is real. :It's of deep love and longing for you. :I will always miss you, but mostly I'm sure, :I will always have you, as I have now and more. ::::::::::Love, Nancy See also * Read about Demetrius. References Category:Interaction Category:Experiences Category:All Category:Text Category:Answers Category:TA